


Take Happiness Where You Can Find It

by DragonWyrd316



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Brotp, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:05:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2591093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWyrd316/pseuds/DragonWyrd316
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Dorian are relaxing during some downtime.  When Cullen asks Dorian for some relationship advice, the conversation takes an interesting turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Happiness Where You Can Find It

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a bit of an AU take on the cutscene between Dorian and Cullen shown during BioWare's XBox One twitch stream. It focuses on the friendship that's growing between the two men while also borrowing some of the original dialogue.
> 
> Everything here belongs to BioWare - I just like to play in their sandbox a little.
> 
> And for those unsure of how to pronounce Trevelyan's name, Saoirse is pronounced Circe.

The two men sat facing each other, a game board between them. Cullen preferred to wear some of the trappings of his armor (namely his furred cloak), even when relaxing in the lower courtyard - possibly a holdover from his templar days - while Dorian had taken a much more casual approach in his attire.

“Maker, you’re going to bake in that thing, Commander,” Dorian smirked, moving one of the pieces across the board. “Either that or you’re going to cook whatever’s left of the animal who sacrificed themselves for thy mother’s draperies.”

Cullen let out a bark of laughter, a half smile tugging on the right side of his mouth. “You’re just jealous because I turn more heads than you do.”

“Are you sassing me? Maker, I need to watch what I teach you.”

“You, teach me? Pfft, please. I’ve won the last two out of the three games we’ve played.”

“Don’t get smart, Cullen. There’ll be no living with you then,” Dorian sighed, though the twitch of the moustache on his upper lip betrayed the laugh he was holding back. Noticing his friend’s lack of response, he turned his head to see what had caught the Commander’s eye. Hair blacker than midnight that shone with a hint of blue in the sun was left to float free a few inches past the Herald’s shoulders. Saoirse Trevelyan was in deep conversation with the bard, and even Dorian had to admit that the two looked striking together - one fair with red hair, the other with light dusky skin and eyes almost as gold as his friend’s and just as good natured, when she wasn’t in the middle of battle.

“Tell me, Dorian, how do you… court a person? Woo them?” Cullen’s quiet inquiry pulled him out of his musings.

“Wrong person to ask, I’m afraid,” the mage replied, his gaze back on the game in front of him.

“Is it because I’m asking in regards to a female?” Cullen asked, his topaz gaze curious as he looked over at the magister.

“Not even remotely,” Dorian answered, moving a pawn and taking out one of the advisor’s higher ranking pieces.

“Then…? I’m sure you’ve had a relationship or two, something to base _some_ experience on?” Cullen scowled at the loss of his piece, his fingers tapping the board while he contemplated the scene in front of him.

“I’ve had dalliances, my dear templar, not relationships. A come hither glance or two, a nod of a head in the direction of the nearest shadowed alcove or coat closet, some quick sweaty sex, and there you have it.” Dorian’s voice, while lighthearted, held a dark undercurrent of something… perhaps regret?

“Is that all you’ve ever wanted?”

“No!” Dorian interrupted. Sighing, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and leaned back in his chair, his voice gentling when he saw the shock and flash of hurt surprise in the templar’s eyes. “My apologies. How much do you know of Tevinter?”

“Outside of the fact that it’s run by mages and blood magic is accepted there, not much,” Cullen answered.

“How to put this then, in terms you may understand. Ahh, I think I have it. Think on Ferelden’s nobility, ser. Peasants, they can pretty much marry who they wish and for their own reasons. The higher up in the nobility a person is their burden weighs heavier with more responsibility placed on their shoulders, including marriage partners. Many times marriages are arranged to assure the correct political connections, yes?”

Cullen just nodded, relaxing back in his chair as Dorian spoke, an ankle resting on the opposite knee while his hands were folded in his lap.

“In Tevinter it’s basically the same except our families marry to strengthen our ‘magical stock’ and ensure that the family line grows in power, never weakening. To put it bluntly, I am a pariah, an abomination to Tevinter society because of my preferences. While I find the feminine form beautiful, as one would a piece of art, it is not something I am attracted to. This has caused quite a bit of contention between myself and my family as I have refused any attempts of theirs to marry me off to carry on the Pavus name and increase our magical bloodline.”

Cullen winced. “Damn, Dorian, I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. Just know that due to circumstances such as those, and me not minding much how others in Tevinter society think of me, it makes it quite difficult to enter into anything meaningful with another person. Ergo, the reason I have no experience on how to woo or court someone, regardless of their gender.” Dorian looked up and across the table at his friend, his customary smirk back in place. It was times like these where he actually felt blessed to be a member of the Inquisition. To find someone he could truly call a friend, who accepted without judging, especially after what the commander had been through at the hands of mages… it was amazing.

“If it would make you more comfortable I could refrain from attempting such fancies and making an ass out of myself. I know what it feels like to be alone,” Cullen murmured, finally making his move on the board, his grin returning as he boxed in Dorian’s pieces.

Dorian’s hand shot out as Cullen let go of his playing piece, his gray eyes determined, catching the commander’s wrist. “No, Cullen. We don’t know what will happen thanks to this damned breach. We need to take happiness where we can find it, and if Saoirse does that for you, you need to at least try. Besides, watching you make an ass out of yourself is worth a few good laughs in the meantime.”

Turning the grip on his wrist into a warrior’s handshake, Cullen nodded, lips quirking at Dorian’s last statement. “You have my word, then. And while we’re at it, let’s see if we can find someone worthy of you too. Perhaps someone you actually have a shot at beating in this game because I just won again.”

“Maker’s balls,” Dorian laughed. Catching sight of the target of the Commander’s affections approaching them, he slid out of his seat and stood.

“My apologies, gentlemen, I didn’t mean to intrude.”

“Not at all, dear Herald. Your advisor here just soundly beat my ass at this game for the third time in a row. I figured it best I leave before my masculinity gets called into question,” Dorian chuckled, giving her a courtly bow, low enough he could whisper in Cullen’s ear. “Let her win at least once. It might help your chances.”

Saoirse rolled her eyes, grinning at the mage as he disappeared into the crowded garden. “Question his masculinity? Not likely.”

Laughing, Cullen set up the board. “Would you be interested in a game, Inquisitor?”

“Please, when we’re not conducting business, it’s Saoirse, or Cee as my brothers liked to call me.” She smiled, her fingertips already dancing over the pieces in front of her. “And I’d love to play. Let’s see how I hold up against that tactical brain of yours.”

Grinning, Cullen motioned for her to go first.


End file.
